


Loud and Proud

by icemakestars



Series: P-R-I-D-E [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Slurs, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Drabble collection for the FTLGBTales event ‘I Take Pride in What I Am’ 2020.Tags updated as I go.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Juvia Lockser, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet/Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster/Lyon Vastia, Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: P-R-I-D-E [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407829
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	1. Erza x Mirajane: Tease (TW, Homophobia)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what possessed me to write this but eh... here it is, decided to go for tease as in bullying but not sure if it translates well

They were arguing as always, threats and insults tumbling easy from their snarling lips. It could have been either one of them that crossed the line, but in this instance it was Mirajane. Erza had come out as a lesbian less than two weeks ago, but she had already noticed how different Mirajane had been acting around her. They still fought the same, but everything else seemed awkward, or rushed. And Mirajane had become even more cruel. 

“It’s not my fault that you’re a dyke.” Mirajane sneered, and that was when Erza snapped. She grabbed the other girl by the throat, pushing her back against the wall. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ .” Erza hissed, feeling a brief moment of satisfaction when Mirajane recoiled from her. “I know who I am and who I love, and I’m proud of that. It isn’t my fault that you can’t say the same.” 

Mirajane flushed pink. “I know who I love!”

“Is that so?” Erza released her neck with a sigh. There was no use forcing it. Mirajane would open up in time. “Who is it, then?”

The white-haired girl panicked, eyes darting over Erza’s shoulder frantically until she found a viable target. Then her eyes narrowed, a smirk pulling at the corner of her black-painted lips. 

“Laxus.” 

Erza almost laughed at how ridiculous everything was. 

“Whatever, Strauss.” She shook her head in disbelief, going to sit with Cana and Gray and not think about how infuriating life could be. 

Mirajane looked as though she wanted to protest but for once thought better of it. Instead she trudged across the guild to where Laxus was stood scowling, putting her hand on his arm and speaking to him gentle, hushed tones that she never used on Erza. The redhead growled under her breath. Of all the people she could have developed a crush on, Mirajane was no doubt the worst, but there it was, weighing heavily on her heart. 

“It’ll be okay, Erza.” Cana smiled sweetly, flipping over the cards she had been shuffling to reveal two: the ace of cups and the lovers. Gray craned his neck to see, and then scrunched up his nose.

“Who would want to date an irritating loudmouth like Mirajane?” 

Erza looked pointedly between him and Natsu. Gray didn’t comment further.

“I hope you’re right, Cana.” 

Cana took her hand squeezed. 

“Don’t worry, Erza. My predictions are never wrong.” 

Even so, Erza felt skeptical, but when she was placed in an impossible situation, with her heart slowly breaking, all that was left to do was believe. 


	2. Laxus x Gajeel: Quirk (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to butcherza on tumblr bc ily them

“If you don’t start now, ya never will.” Cana tipped her drink at him, and Juvia nodded her head vigorously. 

“Juvia believes in you, Gajeel-kun!” 

Juvia had been happier since they had joined Fairy Tail; more confident since dating Cana. He was glad to see it, but still feigned being wounded, hand clenched over his chest.

“You’ve changed, Blue.”

She giggled, giving him one final push. He grumbled all the way, balancing his plate of food and his drink whilst also trying to hold his guitar. There was no reason to be this nervous, but here Gajeel was, sweating like he was in the midst of battle, heart hammering uncontrollably in his chest. When he reached the table where Laxus was sat, Gajeel didn’t ask for an invitation. Too concerned with whether he could steady his voice, instead he slammed his food down and slid into the booth opposite the blond man. 

“You okay?” Laxus asked cooly, hardly looking up from the newspaper in his hands. 

“Fine.” Gajeel snapped, and that was that. 

They sat in silence, awkward and thick and with no way out. Gajeel hated feeling this way, so useless, trapped inside his mind. He and Laxus had been dating for a few weeks now, but they hadn’t yet fallen into a rhythm within the guild; it still felt new and strange. Gajeel wanted to change that. He would never admit it, but he  _ liked  _ Laxus. He wanted this to work. But first they had to overcome the uncomfortable atmosphere and learn to be an actual couple. 

Gajeel grabbed the condiments from the side of the table, sprinkling salt and pepper over his meal. He was about to take the first bite when Laxus laughed. The sound sent Gajeel’s head and heart reeling, and he dropped his fork in shock. 

“What’s the matter?” 

Laxus quirked his eyebrow, smirking. “You do realise that you put sugar on that and not salt, right?” 

Gajeel blinked slowly, staring dumbly at Laxus before yelling, throwing his body backwards as heat flooded his face. He had been so preoccupied with Laxus that he hadn’t been paying attention, and by the mirth on Laxus’ features, it was clear what had distracted him. 

“Shit.” Gajeel groaned. He was hungry, and frustrated, and now he was embarrassed too. It was all too much, and he bolted clumsily to his feet. 

Before he could turn to leave, a large, warm hand wrapped around his wrist, and Gajeel’s eyes widened. 

“I’ll get you another one, so sit.” Laxus’ smile was almost sweet. Gentle. Gajeel’s cheeks flushed further. 

“You don’t mind?” Gajeel sat stiffly, gaze trained on the other man’s face, and Laxus shook his head.

“Why would I? I want to spend time with you.” The blond coughed into his fist, the only sign of his own embarrassment, and that put Gajeel at ease. He wasn’t the only one trying to make this work. 

Laxus stood and headed towards the bar, and Gajeel tried not to watch him go. He wasn’t sure if he succeeded or not, but Juvia and Cana were giggling across the guild, and Gajeel buried his head in his hands. He had it bad, and everyone in Fairy Tail knew it.


	3. Gray x Natsu: Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray isn't ready to admit how he truly feels.

Gray had no idea why they did this to him. Lucy was more perceptive than most, and Erza had known him long enough to dedicate any changes that he may be feeling. More than that, they were his  _ friends _ . His best friends. But that didn’t give them the right to meddle in his business.

“You love Natsu, don’t you?” Erza asked sternly, and Gray’s entire body froze, an icy cold breeze unlike any he had known before washing over him. He felt trapped by their gaze, backed into an inescapable corner. This wasn’t a conversation that he was ready to have yet, so Gray did what he always did when he was afraid; he lashed out.

“I don’t even fucking like the guy, let alone love him.” 

“Gray…” Lucy sighed, but he was already walking away, cheeks flushed. He was angrier than he should have been, and maybe that was telling enough, but Gray couldn’t bring himself to care about anything in that moment.

He had always hated Natsu; it was all he knew how to do. He hated Natsu’s stupid face and obnoxious voice. He hated how Natsu never seemed to feel sad, or knew when to quit. He hated Natsu’s eyes, and how they caught the sun; he hated Natsu’s lips, hated how plump and pink and kissable they were. He hated how Natsu made him  _ feel _ ; lost and confused, a scared little boy all over again. Most of all, Gray hated how much he loved Natsu, how much he wanted him. And he hated how fucking  _ obvious _ it was, obvious enough that he had been cornered by Loke, Cana, Mirajane, and now Erza and Lucy. Soon enough everyone in the guild would know, and Natsu would still be completely unaware. Or he would reject Gray.

Gray didn’t know which was worse.

“Dammit all!” He yelled, kicking over the table where Gajeel was sat reading. 

“Watch it, Fullbuster.” 

“What ya gonna do, sing about it?” Gray sneered, heart racing when Gajeel jumped to his feet and delivered the first blow. This was good. This was uncomplicated, something that he understood well. The pain was familiar, the action of ducking and weaving, of creating with his magic and then attacking with it, was so ingrained into him that Gray hardly had to think twice. He liked this, because it was  _ safe _ . It was a distraction, something to focus on other than the way that his heart and head revolved completely around Natsu. If he could just keep himself distracted, Gray had faith that he could maintain the lie a little longer. Because he didn’t like Natsu, or hate him; Gray  _ adored  _ him, feelings so deep and powerful that they terrified him. And that made it easy to lie, because the alternative was getting rejected, and there was no way that he was ready for that yet. 


	4. Juvia x Lisanna: Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisanna feels haunted by her lost love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an edit by watcher-ofthe-sky on tumblr. Love ya chick x

Lisanna hadn’t expected to find it so difficult, adjusting to life in Earthland. She had grown up there; her family and guild were there. It was all she had ever known. And yet, the biggest difference was the one that she was the most afraid to overcome. The Juvia in Edolas had been her first love, the only woman that had ever held Lisanna’s heart; the Juvia in Earthland hadn’t met her before. It was a cruel twist of fate, being in love with the woman right before her eyes, knowing the feel of her lips and the taste of her skin but no longer being able to experience it. 

“Lisanna-san is in love with Juvia?” The blue-haired woman seemed genuinely confused by this, and that in itself was enough to break Lisanna’s heart. Juvia had never understood her self-worth. Or the depth of Lisanna’s love. 

“In Edolas, yeah.” She offered a tight-lipped smile, but Juvia didn’t reciprocate. 

“But not in Earthland?” Juvia asked gently, and Lisanna blinked fast, trying to keep the tears at bay. She didn’t trust her voice enough to speak, but Lisanna thought that that was telling enough. 

“I’m sorry, Juvia.” It was somewhere between a cough and a sob. Lisanna couldn’t look at Juvia now, instead focusing her eyes on the sky. It was clear and bright, the opposite of how Lisanna felt at that moment. She was about to stand, to walk away and not look back, but a hand found hers, warm and soft and painfully familiar, and that kept Lisanna frozen in place. 

“Juvia doesn’t love Lisanna-san.” Juvia began before quickly adding, “Juvia doesn’t even know Lisanna-san yet.” 

“I know Juvia, I’m sorry-” 

“But,” Juvia silenced her with a shy smile. “Juvia would like to.” 

Lisanna couldn’t resist; she pulled Juvia into a hug, relishing in how her frame and touch and smell were exactly how she remembered. Seeing Juvia, but not being about to be close to her, was like being haunted by the ghost of her past love. There was nowhere that Lisanna could go to escape, so she was doing all she could: she was being honest. 

“Thank you, Juvia.” 

Juvia smiled again, small and uncertain, and Lisanna’s skin felt hot. This Juvia was softer than the one she had fallen for in Edolas, but they were both adorable. Lisanna knew that she could love them both, given time. And that was exactly what Juvia was offering her. It was more than Lisanna had ever hoped for, maybe even more than she deserved, but it still made her happy. Coming back to Earthland had been difficult, but with Juvia at her side Lisanna felt as though she was strong enough to face each new day.


	5. Lyon x Gray: Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to write this for lyoray week but got distracted and now im posting it here instead

When Gray first met Lyon he was too young to understand what love was. He knew it at a base level of course; he loved his parents, and he loved Ur, and he loved the cat which slept behind the neighbour’s bins, but he didn’t know what people meant when they talked about true love. Love that stopped hearts and shattered universes. Gray didn’t understand what any of that meant, until he met Lyon again on Galuna island. He knew the moment that Lyon took of the mask and their eyes met. Lyon was cold and stoic and full of pain, but Gray loved him, so much that he felt as though his heart would break with the force of it. 

He was stunned enough that he never saw the first attack coming. It hit Gray hard, straight in the chest, and it  _ hurt _ . That seemed appropriate. It was then that Gray accepted the time and place and - fuck - even the person were all wrong. Gray was even more determined then to save Lyon, because he couldn’t see someone that he loved suffer. He was prepared to sacrifice it all to save Lyon, but they made it out. Together, they were saved. 

The next time they met it was another accident. Gray was returning from a job, spotted the the silver spikes of hair and almost tripped. He thought he was dreaming, thought that he was seeing Lyon in other people because he missed him so much. But the doubt didn’t stop Gray from sifting through the crowd and grabbing a fistful of white cape. 

“Hey!” Lyon shouted, stumbling backwards. His back collided with Gray’s chest, and although it hurt the pressure was nice. It was proof that they were together. 

“Lyon…” Gray breathed, and Lyon turned, blinking slowly. 

“Gray?” 

Without answering, Gray pulled Lyon onto a side street, virtually abandoned besides a few children playing. He could hear Lyon better here. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” Gray said dumbly, and Lyon coughed. 

“You look well.” 

It was awkward, which was to be expected, but Gray thought that his feelings of unease were more due to his racing heart and not because the last time they spoke, Lyon had been raising the undead demon who killed his parents. Life was a funny thing, but Gray didn’t have time to dwell; his mind had other plans. 

There was so much that he hadn’t allowed himself to notice before on Galuna islands, things which were lost on him as a child. To most, Lyon’s eyes seemed grey, but they sparkled a beautiful sage green in the sunlight and Gray found that mesmerising. There was a sharp slant to his jaw, a gentle curve of his cheek, and his hair looked soft enough to touch. But most of all it was how Lyon was looking at Gray; unguarded and, for once, warm. Like he was happy to see him. Gray hoped that that was true. 

They kept meeting by accident, their paths wound intricately together without their knowledge, and although Gray appreciated the mysterious work of fate which kept pulling him back to Lyon like a ship to port, he wanted to see Lyon because they both wanted to. Because they had planned it. 

“We should meet up sometime.” Gray blurted, and Lyon took a step back, stunned. 

“Sure.” 

If there was a flush to both their cheeks, neither one mentioned it. The progress was small, but the growth infinite; all Gray could hope was that they could ride this momentum and let it carry them to a better future, where they were still choosing, each and every day, to remain together. 


	6. Natsu x Lucy x Gray x Erza: Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my good friend Jaci <3

There were plenty of traditions within the guild; the endurance race, bingo, Fantasia, and once a year they had a cherry blossom viewing party. The rainbow sakura were famous among Fiore, and Lucy knew that she was lucky to live so close by. It was always fun with Fairy Tail, the guild’s partying inevitably getting out of hand until Gajeel was passed out on stage and Mirajane was challenging Laxus to a duel. Lucy loved it, loved how chaotic and silly and full of light her guild was, but even she couldn’t wait for the day to draw to a close, because an even more intimate tradition waited for her, when the sun set and the guild finally settled for the evening. 

Erza was sat with her legs crossed on a thin blanket, Natsu’s head on her lap. His feet rested on Gray’s knees, and the ice wizard read quietly, glasses slipping down his nose. At her arrival, Gray slammed the book shut, and Erza smiled sweetly. Natsu was asleep, but when Erza shifted her weight to kiss Lucy on the lips, his snores began to falter and his eyes blinked open. 

“Hey Luce.” He grinned sleepily, and she pressed her lips against his. 

“Hey guys. Sorry I’m late.” 

Lucy went to sit down, but Gray was staring at her intensely, and it was only then that she realised her mistake; she had kissed two of her partners, but not the third. She scooted closer to Gray and offered him a kiss that lingered, tingling on her lips when finally they parted. 

“Glad you could make it.” Gray breathed against her mouth, cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink, and Lucy gave him once last peck on the nose. 

“As if I would miss this.” 

Every year the four of them gathered underneath the rainbow cherry blossoms, packing a picnic and staying there until the first sight of dawn. At the beginning it had been a fun thing between friends, and then lovers, and now partners. 

Natsu’s head fell onto Lucy’s shoulder; Gray’s hand found hers, and Erza was cuddled into Natsu’s side. She felt warm, surrounded by the people she loved. Lucy wished that she could stay like this forever, safe in these arms, but there were plenty of tomorrows, plenty of traditions to uphold and memories to make. Each day was an adventure, and Lucy couldn’t wait to see what would come next. 


	7. Chelia x Wendy: Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the happiest day of Wendy's life.

Wendy felt like there was no air in the building, a strange sensation for the sky dragon who normally engulfed herself in it. Her grip on Gajeel’s arm was bruising, but she couldn’t find it within herself to apologise. Wendy didn’t think she would be able to speak anyway; her mouth felt dry, lungs heavy and throat thick. 

“You’ll be okay, small fry.” Gajeel patted her on the head, careful not to ruin the intricate up-do that Lucy’s celestial spirit had agonised over that morning. He had always been a soothing presence to her, and Wendy appreciated that now more than ever. 

The organ began to play, and Wendy heard her family and friends stand. She turned slowly, nervous but completely certain, feeling air rush to her lungs at the mere sight of Chelia walking down the aisle to meet her. She wore her hair down, as she did more often these days, loose curls that framed her heart-shaped face and fell in gentle magenta waves across her chest. Her gown was skin-tight, hugging Chelia’s body and then flowing out at the skirt, satin pleats and lace details so beautiful that Wendy didn’t know where to look. She settled on her favourite part; on Chelia’s face. Her lips were painted the colour of rose petals and looked just as soft, her eyes locked on Wendy’s, smile wide and watery. Her arm was linked with Lyon’s, and he walked her smoothly down the aisle to the beat of the organ. They looked like they were floating, as though the air itself was carrying Chelia to Wendy, blessing their union. Wendy could feel eyes on her, but for once they didn’t matter. Nobody did, except Chelia. Her hand fell away from Gajeel’s arm, and when Chelia reached her, Gajeel took both of their hands and joined them. Lyon nodded at him, and then they both took their seats, leaving Chelia and Wendy to stand alone, together in front of the people they loved the most. Apart from each other, of course. 

“You look…” Wendy struggled for the right word, none seeming to catch the timeless beauty of the woman she loved. Chelia pressed her lips against Wendy’s knuckle, wiping away the smudge of lipstick with her thumb. 

“Yeah, so do you.” 

They exchanged a heady smile, and then turned to face the registrar. Time passed quickly for Wendy after that, saying the words and swaying happily as Chelia repeated them too, and when the time came and Wendy finally said ‘I do’, it was the easiest two words of her entire life. 


End file.
